bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The First Lady
I believe this page contains important information. ZanyDragon (talk) 20:39, October 1, 2013 (UTC) If you take time to study the coordinates when they board The First Lady for the second time, you'll find that Booker is actually heading to Paris. For real. ZanyDragon (talk) 02:41, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Navigation for Dummies Why Booker should KNOW the latitude and longitude of Paris is just (chronicly) another one of those things they really didn't think about enough (could have made a point of him mentioning the stupidity of such controls, and said he'd just stear East until hitting Europe and THEN 'ask' ....) Fink brand Avionics Computer - you can do just about anything with clockwork gears and quantumz... --- First one Shot down by a VOX sniper ... Hydrogen ... Actually not so easy to do (why incendiary bullets were invented in WW1) . Booker making his 'hydrogen' remark - probably then he read Scientific American to even KNOW about 'hydrogen' in the yet (at his time) experimental airships -- as the Hindenburg Disaster was still decades away. Also MK1 airship (without the quantumz) would have to be like a real one - gasbag 50X bigger than the passenger cabin - huge and unwieldy - perfect for getting stuck/impaled on Columbia's pointy huge statues. :Think you underestimating Booker a little. Being in the cavalry he would have learned navigation there. As for knowing the latitude and longitude of Paris, Comstock certainly would have know. And Booker had Comstock's memories dumped into his head. Booker probably entered the navigation data and never realized where it came from. As for Booker in BaS Pt 2 knowing about Hydrogen it not really Booker, remember? It's a part of Elizabeth believing Booker would ask that sort of question. As for the Mark 1 blowing up it probably wasn't the hydrogen that was set off by the bullet. Likely it hit something else flammable (like fuel for the engine) and that spread to the gas bag. Also the Hindenburg Disaster was NOT something new. Many other craft that used hydrogen for lift burned as well. The reason the Hindenburg was not using helium was because the US govt refused to sell it to Germany. Of course there is the small possibility that it was a set up and there was never a Vox sniper at all. (Note the LZ-1 by Graf von Zeppelin made it's first flight in 1900. And trans-Atlantic flights where being made as early as 1910 though they might have used hydrogen for those). sm --Solarmech (talk) 18:04, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :--- :You do know that you use a sextant and a very accurate clock when you make longitude/latitude readings. Cavalry OFFICERs would have had training with Compass, Map and Land reading skills (and basic star navigation at night). Surveyors of that era possibly made some accurate readings for start reference points (again that clock is the hard part). Do remember Booker (not Comstock here ) was supposedly 16 in the cavalry (and seems to have a VERY busy schedule after that to shoehorn in all the things he supposedly did after the 'massacre' to lead upto his 1893 exploits). Memorizing Paris's latitude/longitude ?? And remembering through his decades of DTs if he somehow DID memorize such odd information... (Return to his home (NY?) maybe IF he had known what he was getting into, but Paris ?) Likewise would Comstock keep such a data point memorized ? Maybe Fort Knox or Harpers Ferry or Washinton DC (future targets...) :If you're implying : because he's now a Booker-Comstock composite (tear wear) then Booker should already know a WHOLE lot more (being fused with Comstock through quantumz memory magic ...) :This is of course assuming an equivalent of GPS works for an autopilot (its all absurdities piled on other absurdities. and things you need to allow just are too open-ended to try to even make sense -- other than 'the plot required it' (more like "we gotta have this neat scene") and they were too lazy/careless to think of something even marginally plausible). :- :I forgot this is schitzo (BaS)Booker-Elizabeth. Booker/Lizzy are circa 1912 (presumably) and burning airships werent much thought of commonly THEN. If alternate Lizzy somehow 'saw the futurez' (she sure does adapt to Rapture awfully easily for someone from an era where indoor plumbing was a miracle and people still pluggedup electric sockets so that the electricity didn't leak out -- and no, its unlikely she'd learn so much from 1912-and-before books for such (The Big Book of Airships), or all the weird CONFUSING things she saw through tears educated her much ). If that : then she probably should have been making ALOT of other profound future references if she was so 'furturized' ... : : Still Hydrogen 'burning' is the image people think of, in the publics consciousness -- and so NOW the second (Mk2) ISNT susceptible also to the same 'fire of something else' ? (else 'Zeppelins', including the Vox's, should have all been dropping like flies from 'snipers'...) Unless its now become a flying safe (and with no windows) and so then why bother with aerodynamoics/wings/underpowered engines/etc any more (it just needs quantumz warp engines). :All german zeppelins used hydrogen, as the US, who had the only major source, wouldnt supply (they barely had enough for American airships for a very long time- actually having extra measures to recover it instead of venting it). Google "LZ1 image" to see how crude it was (tiny cockpit + huge gasbag) hardly something you would want labeled "The First Lady" (or fit a memorial museum in it). Web says first transatlantic was Brits in 1919. :Just say the Vox dynamited/bombed it (a common anarcho reference for that era), though 'burned to a skeleton' is the Hindenburg Disaster image players would get (the 'neat scene') ... which then happens again later ? :- :Point - if they didn't have the floaty vehicular ability EARLY ( even to use for the important First Lady) then what of the operations in those early days in the REST of the city which seems largely designed around needing the floaty transport mechanisms (used on Skyline/gondolas/supply/security zeppelins/rockets/etc....). :Did they have to reel people with a winch UPTO Columbia for the 1893 exposition and all through those 'early times' ?? Another logical inconsistency ... no consideration as they spun bits like this. : 09:12, April 17, 2016 (UTC)